


Everglow

by dimstarart



Series: Phan One Shots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Sadness, Songfic, don't read it if you don't want, kind of...?, phan implied, pls dont't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So if you love someone, you should let them know. Oh, the light that you left me will everglow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> So this is my first songfic I've ever written. The song is EVERGLOW from COLDPLAY. It has been stucked in my head for too long now I find it extremly sad. Aaaaand of course Dan and Phil came in there so this is what has happened!
> 
> A/N: This is EXTREMLY SAD.
> 
> I would recomend if you listened to the song first and then listen it again but reading the lyrics.
> 
> Just you know how sad it is before you read this
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I didn't want it so sad so I've made a happy ending... kind of...
> 
>  
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

 

 

_Oh they say people come_

_They say people go_

Dan had had a lot of people through his short life. Some stayed, but most of them walked away, avoiding him.

_This particular diamond was extra special_

But this boy was special, he was kind, nice and gentle to him. He could be himself with Phil around him or through a screen. It was the first time he really called someone his friend.

 

_And though you might be gone_

_And the world may not know_

_Still I see you celestial_

Oh, how he remembered the blue eyed boy. Even now he wasn’t there anymore; Phil was still his hero, his _senpai_. He was still the best human being that ever walked on the surface of earth. Even now he wasn’t on it anymore.

 

_Like a lion you ran_

_A Goddess you rolled_

He was always there for him. He was always his Phil. If Dan was in trouble or having another crisis, he would run for him, now, without his lion hair. He remembered those tuxedos he wore, like an authentic God.

 

_Like an eagle you circled_

_In perfect purple_

Phil was like a bright star that was orbiting him every time, everywhere. They wouldn’t leave each other’s side, as they would feel alone without the other’s presence. That time on Tumblr he didn’t know what was happening with the flower crowns and put one on Phil’s head. Then he knew.

 

_So how come things move on_

_How come cars don’t slow_

He would always remember that car that didn’t slow. He would always remember Phil’s face in those short seconds. Why couldn’t time just have stopped so he could run by his side and pull him away in his embrace? Why couldn’t time just go backwards to be with him again? Why was it still going on?

 

_When it feels like the end of my world?_

_When I should but I can’t let you go?_

He had tried so hard, but he couldn’t. Oh, how could he just move on? He wasn’t even whole after then, he was broken inside, he was dead for the rest of the world. He knew he had to let him go to get better… But how could he let the boy who changed his life go away like that?

 

_But when I’m cold, cold_

_When I’m cold, cold_

The nights after just where the worst nightmare. Those nights where cold, without any warmth coming from his own body. He just curled there in bed, just waiting for the cold to disappear, but it just didn’t.

 

_There’s a light that you give me_

_When I’m in shadow_

_There’s a feeling you give me, an everglow_

Those nights he remembered those memories of them, how he was his happy little star. He was his light that guided him through the darkness and the shadows. In all that time they were together, he left him this; there was still his light inside him that would never die.

 

_Like brothers in blood_

_Sisters who ride_

When people saw them, they didn’t see two friends, they saw two soul mates together. They were meant for each other and no one could object that. Platonically or not, they didn’t need anyone else in their lives to be happy. They were one soul.

 

_Yeah, we swore on that night_

_We’d be friends ‘til we died_

He remembered the first time he went to Phil’s after that long journey on the train. They had been watching anime, playing, and chatting a long time in Phil’s bed. They didn’t even know it was already past midnight, but when Phil turned to Dan to ask him if they would be best friends, Dan replied that they would be until they died, a long long time ahead.

 

_But the changing of winds_

_And the way waters flow_

_Life as short as the falling of snow_

_And now I’m gonna miss you, I know_

But the promise ended sooner than they though. Time passes and the world changes. He realized people are ephemeral, but he never had imagined a life without Phil in it, he wouldn’t even dare to, it was so improbable… But it happened and he was living a nightmare. He missed him every day.

 

_But when I’m cold, cold_

_In water rolled, salt_

Those nights where the cold, saltiest ones. Eyes closed shut, breathless cries floated around the room. He would lay his head on the wet, salted cushion from his own tears. He would cry until he was left there, without energy to move, to sleep, to do anything than remember him. He wouldn’t be lucky enough to get some sleep.

 

_And I know that you’re with me_

_And the way you will show_

_And you’re with me wherever I go_

_‘Cause you give me this feeling, this everglow_

But nothing stays forever, and Dan knew that better that no one. Those nights were passing by. He knew Phil wasn’t alive, but somehow he was still with him. He felt him everywhere: in their house, on the Internet, on the empty seat in front of him at the Starbucks… This light he had with him when he was alive, it was still there. It made Dan continue day after day, because he knew this light would never end. His light would stay with him.

_What I wouldn’t give for just a moment to hold_

_Yeah, I live for this feeling, this everglow_

He would give everything he had and was just to see Phil again. To be together side by side, laughing from each other’s jokes or Phil’s unintentional innuendos, to drink coffee next to the other or make another video together, as it should be. Well, everything’s not possible, but he would never give this light inside of him, the only part of Phil that was left with him.

 

_So if you love someone, you should let them know_

He remembers running to the floor by his side, how the light in his bright blue eyes was fading. Their time was running out and they both knew it. Phil gave out a small smile and touched Dan’s chin one last time. “I love you so much, Dan”, were Phil’s words. “I love you too so much, Phil”, were Dan’s words. Dan put Phil’s fringe in place and realised how lucky he had had to meet this beautiful boy. He thought the light in Phil’s eyes had faded when it had only settled in Dan’s heart.

 

_Oh, the light that you left me will everglow_

As time passed, he found himself on top of a roof. Looking at the sky, he found no cloud, but only the stars and the moon. Dan had been growing his own light now; the light that had faded when Phil died. He was his own star now. He closed his eyes and he let himself go. He could only see Phil’s light up in the sky with the moon, the stars and the empty space. He could see Phil’s light inside him, dancing along with Dan’s. He remembered those years together, how Phil had always been a light that had never faded.

How the light that he left him will ever glow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't kill me, kill my ideas instead.
> 
> This has been hard for me to write, I don't want any of them to die!
> 
> Anyway THIS IS A HAPPY ENDING! I firstly thought Dan would die so they could be the light together and live with eachother forever more.
> 
> ...
> 
> THANK GOD THIS IS JUST MY FANFIC AND IT'S NOT REAL (ufff....)
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a kuddos if you liked it and tell me if you want another songfic! Thanks you so much! ;3


End file.
